James and Tracy Mission San Fransico
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy serach the waters of San Fransico to make sure Max Zorin is dead only to run into Goldie Finger and her new henchman the Purple Ace (my latest OC) but they will find away out of it. JamesxTracy


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Mission San Francisco Waters

My latest OC: The Purple Ace

Set nine years after James Bond Jr TV Series

James, Tracy and their friends were with Mr Milbanks in San Francisco but James knew something was going to happen….and none of his friends were going to like it.

"I sense a member of S.C.U.M is here but I don't know why also I want to check something for my Uncle." Said James.

"Don't take this the wrong way James but what is it you want to check for your Uncle?" asked Tracy.

"An enemy of my Uncle Max Zorin died here and I want to make sure he is dead." Replied James. "Since No, Goldfinger and Oddjob survived their fates I just want to be sure."

"I understand James need any female help since it's been a long time since it was me as your main partner?" asked Tracy.

James knew what Tracy wanted to do but he wanted it too.

"The more the merrier besides I think you're the only one I can trust for this mission." Replied James.

"Thanks for that much faith." Cheered Tracy and kissed his check making James blush.

Soon James and Tracy dived into the water.

"Here's the spot where Zorin fell off the Golden Gate Bridge." Said James. "In my Uncle's words he and Zorin played bridge together Zorin lost."

"(Tracy giggles) That's cool James." Giggled Tracy.

Then they saw the bones of the late Max Zorin.

"He must have been an awful swimmer." Said James.

"Yeah but I see something over there." Tracy pointed out noticing a Submarine. "I would say D Plank but I think after that train engine fiasco I doubt it's him."

"You have a point." Replied James.

Then two claws appeared and grabbed both of them.

"I smell the stench of someone mad about gold." Said Tracy.

"Correct Milbanks." Said a guy in a purple uniform. "Now you two stay here while I get my mistress."

"Goldie Finger!" said James.

"You're right Bond-breath and I see you once again have one of your brats!" cackled Goldie Finger.

"I AM NOT A BRAT UNLIKE YOU ONE THING MY MUM TAUGHT ME IS GOLD IS THE WORSE THING ON EARTH!" yelled Tracy angrily.

"Says a girl who is lovesick about a boy that only cares about his Uncle." Said the guy in purple aiming his sword at Tracy.

"Settle Purple Ace you can kill Milbanks after I report to Scumlord about the gold drilling operation going according to plan." Replied Goldie Finger.

"Yes Mistress." Replied the Purple Ace.

"If you ask me I don't just care about my Uncle I care about four other major people in my life, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe and Tracy especially Tracy." Replied James.

Tracy tried to grin but she felt her Father getting cross that she and James weren't exploring San Francisco like they were suppose too.

"You two will die by my hand alone." Said the Purple Ace with a big growl coming from his mouth. "Once Goldie Finger my mistress returns from reporting to Scumlord."

"You won't win Jaws never did." Said Tracy.

"Jaws is a big-toothed idiot." Said the Purple Ace.

"And you are a purple skunk on two legs." Retorted James.

The Purple Ace growled angrily and Tracy giggled and winked at James.

"Ok Purple Ace you can kill the two brats starting with Milbanks." Cackled Goldie Finger.

"Consider it done." Cackled the Purple Ace.

Then James broke though the claw and broke the claw that was holding Tracy.

"A device built by IQ?" guess Tracy and James nodded.

"ARGH I WILL GET YOU BOND JR PURPLE ACE KILL THEM BOTH!" screeched Goldie Finger angrily.

"I GOT IT!" called James but Tracy put her hand on James.

"No James allow me I may not be good at fighting but I want to fight an enemy for once." She told James.

"Ok Tracy best of luck I'll get Goldie Finger." Replied James.

Then Tracy and the Purple Ace battled which wasn't very easy for Tracy then she saw a magnet as she remembered a trick James used on Jaws.

"GOT YOU!" she called and got the Purple Ace stuck and saw the air lock opening with a shark. "Bon Voyage!"

"ARGH!" screamed the Purple Ace as he fell in the sea.

"PURPLE ACE YOU MADE TWO BAD ENEMIES TODAY MILBANKS!" yelled Goldie Finger.

Then the Purple Ace killed the shark but not before losing his arm.

"I'm sorry James I just wanted to beat an enemy but I made a powerful one." Sighed Tracy.

"Don't worry Tracy I make powerful enemies all the time." Replied James as he grabbed Tracy's hand as they dived all the way to the shipyard where Mr Milbanks was waiting.

"H-hi Daddy." Gulped Tracy.

"You and Bond young lady are stay in your rooms for the rest of this trip." Replied Mr Milbanks crossly.

"You may have a problem." Said James but Mr Milbanks didn't listen.

That evening James sneaked into Tracy's room.

"Hi Tracy sweetie." He said.

"Hi James." Said Tracy and kissed James.

"What was that for?" asked James.

"For letting me fight the Purple Ace." Replied Tracy hugging James. "When you said you cared about me, Phoebe, IQ and Gordo how did you mean that?"

"Well one you four are my best friends and two I have very deep feelings for you Tracy and I apologise for not acting to them immediately." Replied James. "What I mean is I love you since the day we meet."

"And I love you too James also I forgive you for not acting on your feelings straight away." Said Tracy and they kissed.

IQ and Gordo smiled from outside.

"About time dude." Smiled Gordo.

"I think we knew before they did." Smiled IQ.

"Where's Bond and my daughter?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"Becoming better friends than before." Smiled James hugging Tracy.

"And that means?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"Me and James are dating." Smiled Tracy hugging James even closer with IQ and Gordo cheering happily for their friends.

The End


End file.
